Wish Upon a Star
by xXx465BookWorm465xXx
Summary: Finn, just turned eighteen is now the adult he will forever be. With the curse of immortality,He wishes on a Star for the hope he won't be alone forever. With ever fairy tail it comes true, but with this type of star, you would be surprise with the outcome. When the wish turns into a Curse it's up to Finn and the princess of Stars to make sure evil is tamed.


Finn had just turned eighteen like any other human would. He woke up to Jake who was whispering something in his sleep. Fin climbs out of bed with sleep still in his eyes. He walks over to the bathroom, splashing his face with water. Since he figured he was at the sink, he grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste which was next to it. Yesterday was Finn's eighteenth birthday, and since he was cursed to live immortality in the age of eighteen, they had thrown a big party because it was his last. It had lasted till about four in the morning. Though Finn hadn't remembered anything because he had gotten drunk of Achup, rubbing alcohol mixed with syrup, and had bailed ten minutes before it ended. Once he finished brushing his teeth, he takes off his clothes and hops into the shower. He lets the water run down his body as he just stands there, not washing until he hears Jake wake up. Finished he hopes out the shower and digs in the clean clothes that was in the bathroom, getting a clean pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He combs his blond hair out and reaches for his hat. He tucks his hair under his hat thought his bangs wouldn't listen. Without a moment lost he walks out the bathroom and down stairs. Leaving Jake still nested on his bed.

"BMO!" Finn calls. Climbing down the stairs, Finn grabs his backpack by the door. He puts on his shoes and calls again."BMO!" He waits for a long moment waiting for a reply. He doesn't get any. Thinking BMO still asleep he walks out the door, only coming back in to grab his sword. Finn had planned to go to a witch to see if his curse could be reversed. Finn was cursed fighting a Times Keeper. Before the Keeper had been killed he had forced Finn into immortality, giving him an eternal curse. Because of this, he had also taken Finn's ability to die away. You would be thinking that this would be a blessing, but this meant that Finn would just constantly get hurt and never heal. Today, though, he was going to reverse this. Looking at his map, he grabbed his sword, knowing he was know walking into the Demon World. He shoved the map into his pocket and held his sword firmly in his hand. This Demon World portal was in the Nether forest which was surrounded by monsters. Walking into it would be suicid its self He sucks a breath in and quickly but quietly runs into the suicide forest.

 **Princess Star**

"Princess." Someone whispered."Princess!" They say a little more urgent. My eyes snap open only to meet my butler's. He smiles at me, then backs up giving me room. I sit up and yawn until I hear my jaw pop. My butler, Newton, stands at the door waits for my good morning to be bid to him. I stretch and get out of bed.

"Good morning Newton." I nod.

"Good morning, your highness." He replies. My blond dusty hair falls in front of my face. I groan.

"Sir Newton." I start." Where is that pesky rat Vixon?" I push my hair out of my face and eye the room. Newton struts over to me holding my dress.

"Ah, Your brother? Haven't a snare. He is always running off your highness." He hands me my dress and I take it from him. I click my tongue.

"Dammed boy." I walk into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush. "He should know better. After all, he is going to be king one day." My brother Vixon, who was next to be on the throne, was always curious. And would always travel to the wrong places at the wrong time. I would usually have no time to save him, because of the council's strict orders. I sigh at the thought of this, as my hair falls flatly at my sides. Since I was a Staraian Princess, my hair was made of Stardust. Depending on my emotions my temperature would rise changing the color of me entirely. I would basically change from normal tan, to blue if I was sick, to pink if I was flushed. If I was mad, my temperature would go to a maximum five thousand degrees. I rake my fingers through my hair.

"Princess, we must hurry the council will be expecting us soon," Newton informs. He was right, I am having a meeting with the council. I snap out of my thoughts.

"You Sir Newton are right." I shut the door and get in the shower. I wash in all places I can. We I get out I quickly burn the water off, by simply turning up the heat. I quickly push my way through the room. "What is it they need anyway?" I question.

"Oh! There is news of a human who wishes to challenge the TimesKeeper. Well.. He has already defeated the TimesKeeper, but he wishes to reverse the curse that was bound upon his head." I take the dress from him.

"And how does this human tend to take care of this situation?" I put the dress on and gesture him to tie the back.

"Well, he wants to try to go into the Demon talk to the witch of truth. To see if maybe the curse could be reversed." He lets go when he's done. " Ah. the council shall explain more your highness." I nod and ask no further questions.

"Then let us go Newton." I walk out my room and down the hall. It was extravagant was the gold lining and the velvet the portrait of the four fathers that rules the kingdom before my time. It was always said that they lead their people into the great triumph. And now it was my turn. Though, I could never really become a queen until I got married.

"This way your highness." He points to a corridor where two big doors stood.I follow him into the hallway. We walk in silently to find the council chattering away but ending when they saw me. They all stand and bow I nod in return. They all sit and wait for my voice to speak.

"State the issue," I command. The elders look at each other. "Well?"

"Star, a human that goes by the forename of Finn has pleaded with the upper councilmen to grant him a wish.." His voice trails. I hold my head higher.

"Why do you trail off like that?" Another elder stands up and finishes the sentence.

"We have all decided to grant the human the wish." I hiss at that statement.

"You idiot! How dare you!" The elder growls back.

"That is no way to speak to an elder Star!" He slams a hand down on the table. " As long as that curse is on his head the TimesKeeper still roams in the Underworld!"

"And as long as you give him Stardust, the beast will come alive! That is the reason my grandfather had the humans cast away to the wrench Earth in the first place!" The elders faces grow dark at the mention of my grandfather.

"He would have killed our race if it weren't for your Father."

"Yet our kind still stands today."


End file.
